Today it Was Her, Tomorrow it Would Be Him
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: This time Robin's the one to get a midnight phone call. Don/Robin
1. Skin

_**Today it Was Her, Tomorrow it Would Be Him**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Mini-Series_: Unbelievable, this is a _non-Angst_ mini-series! But with the prompt works _skin_, _warm_, _kiss_ and _color_, I don't think that's so surprising. As before, there will be daily updates.

_Characters_: Robin Brooks, Don

_Pairings_: Don/Robin

_Summary_: This time Robin's the one to get a midnight phone call.

_Spoilers_: None

_Note_: This series was written for the March rewind prompts at the _Numb3rs100_ LJ community.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the _Numb3rs_ characters, items or situations. I only lay claim to the original aspects of the fic.

* * *

1. _Skin_:

* * *

The ringing of her cell woke Robin from a deep sleep. Blindly reaching for it, she felt the arm slung across her waist tighten reflexively, pulling her back against her lover's nude body.

"It's okay," Robin murmured, knowing Don wasn't awake, but having learned that he heard it on some level regardless. "Hello," she whispered groggily, answering the phone as soon as her boyfriend relaxed his grip on her and rolled into the area she'd just vacated as she got up.

Robin shivered as the cold night air caressed her skin, longing desperately to crawl back under the warm sheets and Don's embrace, but not willing to risk waking him either as he really needed the sleep.

"Sorry to bother you at this time, Robin, but Agent Harrow's team just uncovered the information you said they'd need to get their warrant," her assistant stated apologetically, whispering himself.

"Just?" Robin questioned, silently cursing workaholic federal agents. "Okay, fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Which judge are you going to awaken?"

"Weston, he's always been harsh when it comes to drugs," Robin replied before disconnecting.

At least she was a lot closer to her office from here then from her place.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, yes, neither angsty nor Don-centric. What can I say? I enjoyed exploring things from Robin's pov for once. But don't worry, Donny is in this too, though asleep for most of it.**


	2. Warm

_**Today it Was Her, Tomorrow it Would Be Him**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Note_: The next update, as promised.

* * *

2. _Warm_:

* * *

Robin shivered as she waited outside Judge Weston's chambers. Not wanting to wake Don, she'd simply pulled on the outfit she'd worn the day before, forgetting to take into account the fact that all the heating was turned off. Normally she wouldn't mind getting called out at night, especially if Harrow and his team were right about the amount of cocaine and heroine the Noxons' had, but she'd been nice and warm with her boyfriend spooned up against her and she couldn't wait to get back to him. Especially since Don wasn't on call this weekend and they'd made plans.

The sound of footsteps pulled Robin from her thoughts and she turned to find Judge Weston approaching.

"Sorry to call you in at this hour on a Saturday morning, Your Honor."

"The war on drugs will hardly be won if we only fight it between nine and five on weekdays," Weston replied, waving off the apology as he opened the door and motioned for her to precede him in. "So, the DEA has a hot lead?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed, handing him the papers. "It concerns the Noxon brothers."

"I'd come in at any hour to help put those three away."

**

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think of the series so far, leave a comment or send me an e-mail. Thanks!**


	3. Kiss

_**Today it Was Her, Tomorrow it Would Be Him**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Note_: Just one more part to go.

* * *

3. _Kiss_:

* * *

When Robin finally got back to Don's place just over three hours after she'd left, she quickly stripped, flinging her clothes where she'd found them before heading straight back to bed. She sighed happily as she slid between the warm sheets, gently nudging Don where he lay sprawled across her side of the bed. He rolled over obligingly, but not without snagging her and pulling her close to him first.

Robin smiled at the instinctive way he recognized her even in his sleep. When they'd first started sleeping together, Don had woken every time her cell went or that she'd gotten up. She knew it was a sign of trust that he no longer felt the need to wake when she came and went. It still touched her every time it happened; Don may not always be able to say what he felt, but it was clearly there in his actions.

"I love you," Robin whispered, knowing that Don _would_ wake up if he thought she needed him.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, taking the opportunity to observe him while he looked so peaceful before resting her head on his chest, finally letting herself drift off again.

**

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think of the series so far, leave a comment or send me an e-mail. Thanks!**


	4. Color

_**Today it Was Her, Tomorrow it Would Be Him**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Note_: And finally Don's awake...

* * *

4. _Color_:

* * *

The next time Robin opened her eyes, the room was diffused with a warm yellow glow as the sun shone in through the windows. It was hard to imagine that she'd stood shivering in the cold dark courthouse only a few hours ago. Not wanting to leave her warm cocoon just yet, she rolled towards the right and blinked as she found Don not only awake but laying with his head propped up on one hand, watching her.

"Morning," Don said, his voice gravely with sleep.

"Good morning," Robin replied, all thoughts of sleep leaving her instantly.

"Were you gone long?"

"Huh?" Robin asked, wondering how he even knew she'd been called away at all. "Did you wake up while I was gone?"

"No," Don replied, leaning down for a kiss as his hand skimmed across her hip to her back, pulling her close. "Your clothes aren't where they were last night."

Trust an FBI agent to notice that.

"Do you need to go into work?" Don asked.

"No," Robin replied, knowing he wouldn't blame her if she did. Today it was her, tomorrow it would be him. "It's done for now."

"Good," Don stated before he rolled them over.

**

* * *

**

**There we go, another drabble series done. I have to admit to being a bit surprised at the lack of responses, is the Don/Robin pairing not so popular on this site or was it the series itself?**


End file.
